Times of War
by Animouse03
Summary: Training to be a Gundam pilot can be tough and Professor G. wants a backup plan so he trains a second teenager along side Duo for Deathscythe. What happens when Duo falls for the person he's training with? Is there a place for love in war? [OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Training to be a Gundam pilot can be tough and Professor G wants a backup plan so he trains a second teenager along side Duo for Deathscythe. What happens when Duo falls for the person he's training with? Is there a place for love in war? OC**  
**

**Authors Notes:** Okay, I realize that most people don't like OC's when they read fan fictions. I myself don't typically read stories with OC's. However, this is my first (and judging by the most recent responce, my last) story with an OC. I had just thought of this idea and thought it would be cool. I thought about using a character from the show as Duo's "training partner" but it just didn't work. I happen to like my character of Alianna but if you have a problem with OC's...I suggest you don't read this story.

**Pairings: **2xOC

**Disclamier:** I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters. I DO own Alianna Westwood.

**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE**

Centuries in the future, in the year After Colony 195, Earth is surrounded by orbiting space colonies. The colonists are cruelly oppressed by the Earth Alliance, which uses huge humanoid fighting machines called 'mobile suits' to control the populace. Behind this tyranny is the secret society called 'Oz', which has infiltrated the Alliance military and steered it towards its repressive course.

Now, the space colonies are ready to strike back. Five young pilots, equipped with advanced mobile suits called 'Gundams,' are sent to Earth to wage guerilla war against Oz and its Alliance puppets. The war to decide humanity's destiny begins…

* * *

Deep in the heart of the L2 Colony Cluster, Professor G stands in front of his control panel, working long into the night, staring into the screens of his two digital mobile suit simulators. He was watching his two pilots-in-training as they battled their way through the simulations. After the last enemy fell, Professor G smiled grimly and leaned far over the panel until his lips hovered in front of a small microphone. 

"Wonderful job A and B." His voice echoed into the ears of his two pilots. "Now…" He smirked into their screens, "each other."

Duo Maxwell chuckled low in his throat, his customary reply to the command to kill. It was no wonder he was called the God of Death. He looked over at the Professor and smirked.

"Whatever you say, Boss."

The braided boy turned his digital mobile suit around just in time to watch the large mechanical (however digital) fist slam into his screen. A low feminine chuckle entered his ears from the speaker.

"You talk too much, Oh, God of Death." The voice sneered mockingly.

Duo snickered and looked up into the dark eyes of his opponent.

"And you act too quickly, Goddess." Duo replied.

It was only then that Alianna Westwood noticed that while she had taken the time to attack, Duo was charging his cannon.

Most of the battles between Duo and Ali happened in this fashion. They had been training together for most of their lives while they were in the Sweeper Group as children and now they were training to be pilots. They were in tune with each others thoughts and knew precisely what the other was thinking – both on and off the battle field. This battle was just as all the others would be: a draw.

Ali and Duo stood panting in front of Professor G. three hours later. He was beaming at them with dark eyes that would have frightened a normal soldier; but these two were used to that gaze.

"You both have done well." He smiled at them.

Ali smirked and Duo chuckled.

"You have reached your peaks, I think." Professor G. continued, "which is why, I am going to continue you're training with an added difficulty level."

Duo crossed his arms over his chest and his eyes were hidden in the shadows of his cap.

"Piece of cake, Professor."

Ali leaned back against the wall with her arms folded behind her head. "What's the mission this time, P.G.?"

Professor G. winced. He hated being called that, which only provoked Ali to do it more.

"This mission will be more dangerous than your previous ones because it will not be a simulation."

Ali and Duo both looked up. They're first un-simulated mission? Did he really think them that good?

"You will be working on your stealth-"

"As always…" Duo coughed.

Professor G. glared at him and continued. "-while you attempt to infiltrate a warehouse here in the colony."

"A warehouse?" Ali asked. "How do we prove we've succeeded?"

"There will be a box. It will have my name on it. Bring it too me."

Duo and Ali nodded. "Mission Accepted." They said together.

* * *

Okay, I know, cliffhanger. Don't worry, I'll get the second chapter up as soon as I can. Please feel free to comment on the story. I always welcome reviews (no matter how ugly they are). 


	2. Chapter 2

Duo and Alianna were as close of friends as anyone had ever seen. They fought occasionally, as friends do, but when they made up it only proved to strengthen their trust in one another; and in situations like this one, trust was their most valuable weapon.

Ali and Duo stood with their backs against a wall in the dead of night. They were standing across the street of the warehouse that Professor G. indicated waiting for the perimeter to be emptied.

"Looks like it's all clear…" Duo whispered. He turned to Ali. "I'll go around back and signal you if it's clear. Then you follow, got it?"

Ali nodded. "Be careful."

Duo smirked and nodded. "You know me." He said before dashing across the road.

"I know…and that's what worries me." Ali whispered watching him run across into the fenced area.

Duo ran silently and quickly up to the wall. Plastering himself against it, he carefully moved his head to look around the corner. Two guards were sitting near the back entrance, both surrounded by a cloud of smoke. Duo silently cursed himself for thinking it would be that easy. He turned to where he knew Ali was watching and pulled a small mirror from his pocket. Flashing it once he quickly put it away.

Ali was waiting for that flash. She had been squinting at the spot where Duo disappeared. His black clothes blended perfectly with the wall and the shadows. When she saw the light, she took a quick look around and, upon seeing no one, she sprinted silently across the street. She stopped near Duo and followed his movements, pushing herself up against the wall.

"What do you see?" She whispered.

Duo pointed around the corner with his thumb and then brought his fingers to his lips in an imitation of a cigarette then held up 2 fingers. Ali nodded and looked around them. There didn't seem to be another entrance…She looked up and saw an open window. She turned back to Duo and pointed to it. Then she pointed to herself, the fence they were standing next to and then the window again.

Duo looked up at the window for a moment, trying to understand then he turned to her and nodded. He pointed again to where the guards sat and then to himself. Ali nodded. He was going to distract them. Ali turned to face the fence that was only a few feet away from them and moved the soul of her left foot to be pressed against the wall. She nodded to Duo who picked up a rock and threw it as hard as he could in the direction of the guards. A satisfying clunk and clang brought smiles to their faces when they realized it hit the opposite fence and the guards were no doubt investigating now.

Ali winked at Duo and then pushed off from the wall as hard as she could. She flew upward onto the fence and after she had turned again, she propelled herself off the fence and up to the window. Her arms hooked into the ledge and she pulled herself up to sit on the ledge. Inside she saw a few desks and some computers were scattered around the small room.

_An office…_She thought. She jumped inside and then crouched behind a desk, listening carefully. When she didn't hear anything, she stood and walked around the room looking for anything that might be a package for Professor G.

Duo watched Ali jump into the window and then turned back to the guards. Just as he thought, they were over at the opposite fence examining the rock.

_Idiots…_He snickered.

The guards turned and began pointing in his direction. Duo's eyes widened when he realized that they saw the rock fly from his corner. They slowly started walking towards him and he jerked his head back to the front. Looking around franticly he finally decided the best way to deal with this was to run around to the front entrance. It was his only hope. He turned and ran as fast as his legs would carry him without making a sound and jumped turned the corner.

_Thank the gods that no one is here this late…_He thought as he ran. He jumped behind a small car and waited.

Ali walked silently through the dark hallways, trying hard to listen for footsteps or voices before they get to close. She hadn't heard a peep since she got in but she wasn't about to let her guard down; Professor G. had taught her that.

She walked deeper and deeper into the building peaking into windows as she went. At the end of the hallway she came to a large door with a card key activation unit on the side. She examined it carefully before popping open the side and looking at the wires.

_It's always the red one isn't it?_ She thought as she reached in and carefully pulled out the red wire. Glancing around her again she carefully jerked the wire and it came out of the socket. She froze, waiting for something to happen. The hallway remained silent and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She stood in front of the door and placed her palms against it. She gently pushed against it and watched as it swung open…

Duo's heart was racing as he watched the two guards come around the corner. They were talking amongst themselves which told Duo they hadn't seen him.

_It would be so easy…_He thought. He fingered the gun that was placed securely in his belt loop and considered. He could easily take out these two and then get inside to help Alianna. Professor G. hadn't said anything about killing anyone to get inside, so why not? He pulled his gun out and aimed it carefully. He hesitated, thinking. If he shot them their bodies would be evidence of their presence here. Could he and Ali get out before someone found them and sounded the alarm? Would Professor G. conceder their mission a failure if they left any sign of themselves behind?

_Probably…_Duo thought grimly.

He sighed and placed the gun back in his belt loop. He could do nothing but wait.

The door opened into large room that Ali recognized as the main storage room. It was pitch black save the light that was flooding in from the open door. Ali snuck in carefully and found the room to be mostly empty. The corners were filled with various boxes and crates and right in the center was a small package wrapped in brown paper and tied with a twine string. Ali stared at it questioningly. She looked around the room and then back at the package.

_It can't be this easy…_

She looked around her and suddenly got a very sinking feeling. How was it possible that she has been through this whole building and so far she has only seen two guards? Were people in this colony really that stupid?

She walked slowly into the room, careful to watch where she was stepping. She reached the package and stared at it. Professor G's name was written in curvy letters across the top. It didn't seem to be wired to anything but she wasn't sure she wanted to touch it just the same. She glanced around her again.

_Where is Duo?_

Duo sat impatiently watching the guards pace back and forth across the compound. Irritated he glanced up at the darkened windows of the factory.

Well, I haven't heard alarm bells yet...she must be okay. I just wish I could get to her. He thought.

He turned to the guards and finally saw an opening. Not finding anything unusual, the guards opted to return to their cigarettes in the back of the building. They steadily made their way back around, with Duo watching anxiously after them. As soon as the second guard disappeared around the corner, Duo poked his head out from behind the car. He waited silently for a moment before jumping out from his hiding place and running to the front door. He placed his palms on the glass experimentally. When nothing happened, he carefully pushed. The door swung open easily and Duo stepped inside quickly closing it behind him. After a quick look around, he ran into the room and to the stairs.

I have to find Ali! He thought as he ran.

He went up the stairs two at a time and finally landed in front of a door labeled "Level Two: Authorized Personnel Only" in bright red letters. He opened it and peeked inside. It was a long dark hallway with several doors going left to right and there, at the very end, stood Alianna inside an open door. Duo smiled and ran down the hall making little less than a tap.

Ali smiled when she head Duo's silent footsteps. She turned around and waved.

"It's about time you showed up!" She whispered.

Duo smirked and shrugged it off. "Did you find anything?"

Ali stepped aside and pointed to the box. Duo raised a brow and glanced around the room. "I don't trust it."

"Neither do I. But I can't find anything to prove that it's bad news."

"Heh, I do. It belongs to Professor G. That's proof enough for me."

Ali smirked and nodded. "Let's just take it and get out of here."

Duo sighed and nodded. "Together then..." He and Alianna stood on either side of the box and looked into each others eyes. "1..." They lowered their hands. "2..." Duo smirked and Ali winked. "3!" They both shouted and grabbed the box. Immediately the alarm went off and the room was flooded with red light. Duo groaned.

"So much for an easy mission."

Ali looked around and saw the small window. "There!" She pointed and they ran to it.

The window was barely large enough for the box, let alone them. Ali pulled it open just as the sound of voices echoed through the hall.

"Not enough time..." Duo muttered. He looked around and then turned quickly to Ali. "You go. I'll find another way out."

She turned to him. "Duo, no! They'll shoot you on the spot! You know things have been shaky around here since OZ started taking over."

Duo nodded grimly. "Don't I know...but we don't have time. Just go. I promise I'll follow."

She looked at him skeptically and frowned.

"I promise!" He said again. "Meet me in our coffee shop down the street. I promise I'll be there."

Ali opened her mouth to protest but he pushed her against the wall. "Go no! We don't have time."

She sighed and nodded. Grabbing the strings in her teeth, she slid her body out of the window and jumped gracefully down into a tree and turned back to Duo. He smirked and waved to her before running back into the building. She climbed down the tree and ran out of the complex just as a horde of guards were approaching from the side.

Oh Duo...please be okay...


	3. Chapter 3

Ali ran down the street with the package tucked securely under her right arm. Against her better judgment, she entered the town and, just like everyone else in the city, she shoved herself through the crowds heading straight for a small building with a large coffee cup hanging over the door. The bell above the door jingled as she walked through it. The kind old face of the owner smiled and quickly pulled a large mug out from behind the counter.

"Hello dear! Hot chocolate?'' she asked.

Ali secured a fake smiled and walked to the bar. ''Yes, thank you."

The woman poured the steaming liquid into the mug and looked as though she was about to say something else when someone in the back asked for a refill.

Ali was relieved at the interruption. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy speaking to the woman - and given any other situation she would have greatly welcomed the conversation - but today was different... Today she had just left her partner in what could prove to be a very dangerous situation.

"Why do I let him talk me into these things? Ali muttered into her cocoa.

Duo had a knack for getting her to listen to him. Not only listen, but actually obey! He always had. Ali smiled as she thought about the day they met. She was only eleven years old and already alone in the world. Her mother, after struggling with a very hard pregnancy (as the space colonies had not yet perfected the natural birthing process for the less "fortunate" people), had died shortly after giving birth. Her father, bitter that his wife was dead, left Ali on the streets, determined to get revenge on the child that killed his wife. She had remained on the streets for years, living off anything she could find and had eventually become a rather skilled thief.

Ali chuckled to herself. If only she had followed her instinct that say, she would never have gone into that coffee shop…In fact, it was very coffee shop she was sitting in now. If she had never gone in, she never would have seen the boy with long brown hair sitting quietly at the bar. She never would have tried to pick his pocket. She never would have received a broken wrist, and most importantly, she never would have followed the brunette twelve year old back to the Sweepers Group Headquarters.

Ali smiled. Joining the Sweepers Group had been the smartest decision she had ever made. Her thieving skills proved usefully in the salvage business and she and Duo had become quite friendly. He taught her how to use a gun, how to hot wire a car, and even how to bypass the circuits in a computer. She loved those days; and now, sitting with her head bowed over a cup of hot chocolate, she desperately feared for the life of her best friend.

_Come home to me Duo…Come home…_

Duo stood facing the closed door with a frown.

"Okay Duo, think." He muttered. The room was still pitch black – that would work to his advantage – and the only exit seemed to be the door and the window Ali just escaped from. The large pounding sounds on the other side of the door told Duo that he would have company very shortly.

_I gotta make myself scarce…_He thought as he dove behind a pile of boxes.

The guards burst through the doors only seconds later and ran straight for the open window.

_I can't let them find Ali…_Duo thought desperately. He looked around and saw a small pebble on the floor next to him. He grabbed it, aimed carefully, and threw it hard out the door. It clanged against the floor and walls all the way down the hall. The guards turned and pointed to it.

"They went down there! Hurry!" One called and they chased the pebble back down the hall. Duo smirked and made a move to leave when another figure appeared in the doorway.

"They still don't know?" The figure asked. It was a man's voice, but Duo didn't know who it belonged too.

"No…they have no idea. And they won't till it's too late." Duo nearly gasped. The second figure's voice…it was Professor G! Duo peaked around the corner of the boxes and watched the two figures look out the door.

"You've trained them well…" The taller figure said.

"Yes…" said Professor G. "They will make great warriors."

"But who will pilot Deathscythe?"

"Hmm…I do not know yet. Though I'm sure the decision will present itself shortly." Professor G glanced behind him suddenly and Duo ducked back.

Duo was sure that he'd been seen, but then nothing happened. Duo turned back around and watched the Professor and the man again.

"Professor…I have news." The man said.

Professor G looked up at the man in concern. "Nothing…unfortunate…I hope."

He shook his head. "We have just received news of the true nature of Operation Meteor."

"Oh?"

"Yes…"

"…And what is that?" The professor prompted.

The man turned to him. "Once the signal is given, one of the colonies will be dropped out of orbit to crash on the earth. Then, the Gundams we have created will wreak havoc on the planet."

Professer G. nodded. "I see…" He said and the two men walked out of the room.

Duo stood up when they were gone.

"They're going to drop a colony! I can't let them!" He ran to the window and dove out, determined to find Ali before it was too late.

The cocoa was nearly gone when Ali heard the door swing open. She glanced around her and watched as Duo strolled up to her and joined her at the bar.

"Coffee please." He asked the woman who merrily ran off to get it.

Ali smiled and looked into her cup. "Mission accomplished?" She asked softly.

He nodded but glanced sideways at her. "I think we have a problem."

She turned to him but hid the worried expression that was threatening to show. "Oh?"

Duo leaned in and whispered the conversation he had over heard into her ear. Her eyes widened momentarily then she stared into her cup again. The woman sat the coffee cup in front of Duo, who drank it slowly.

"We have to stop it." She said finally.

Duo nodded. "I agree. But there's something we still don't know about."

Ali nodded also. "Yes…the Gundam." She turned to him. "What is a Gundam anyway?"

He shrugged. "Beats me. It's probably something Professor G was cooking up in that lab he never lets us in."

She nodded. "Maybe…we should just play it by ear for now. If he wants one of us to pilot that…Gundam…then he'll have to tell us about it eventually."

Duo nodded. "Yeah…well," He downed the last of his coffee. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Duo and Ali returned to the lab without much trouble and Ali collapsed on the couch.

"That was more trouble than it was worth." She sighed.

"You're telling me." Duo echoed and also collapsed. "Professor! We got your package!" He called out an Ali covered her ears.

"Do you have to shout?"

"How else will he hear me?" He asked innocently.

"If he's even here." Ali glared and closed her eyes.

"Oh I'm here." Professor G. smirked as he walked into the room. "You two have done well."

Duo crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. "As always."

"Hmm…" Professor G turned to leave and then paused at the door. "Come with me. I have something to show you."

Ali turned to Duo who shrugged. The two stood up and walked with Professor G. down the many halls of the Sweeper Groups HQ. Both Duo and Ali felt their hearts beating in their ears. What was Professor G. showing them? What was he up to? They turned a corner and entered an elevator.

"Where are we going, P.G.?" Ali asked and smirked when Professor G. winced.

"There is a special hanger far below us. That is where we are going." He explained and the elevator started up. "You two have been training hard to pilot Mobile Suits, and you have both been doing very well." He smiled at them. "And so I have a gift. However, this gift is only for one of you. Whichever of you is chosen – after a series of tests, of course – then that person will be the front man, or woman as the case may be. If something should happen to the front man, whichever of you remains, will take their place. Is this understood?"

Ali and Duo nodded.

"Wonderful. Now, may I introduce you to the future…" The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the most magnificent Mobile Suit either Duo or Ali had ever seen. "This…is the Gundam Deathscythe."

Ali and Duo walked out onto the platform that stood at eye level with the giant machine. They're mouths hit the floor as they looked at it.

"Professor…it's…it's…"

"Unbelieveable? Yes I know, my dear Alianna."

"So this is a Gundam…" Duo muttered and Professor G. smirked.

"This suit is made from a new metal called Gundanium alloy. It is the most advanced piece of machinery this world has ever seen. In addition to its incredible strength, Gundanium alloy is electrically nonconductive and cannot be detected by radar."

"Wow…" Ali whispered. She turned to Professor G. "Is this what all Mobile suits are going to be made from now?"

Professor G. shook his head. "No, my dear. Gundanium alloy is extremely expensive and can only be produced in zero-gravity. Mass production is impossible."

"Then why make one? What's this thing for?" Duo asked skeptically.

"This is to execute Operation Meteor."

Ali and Duo crossed their arms but didn't speak.

"Operation Meteor was created to destroy the Earth Alliance and bring freedom to the colonies. You will be its leaders."

Ali raised a brow and Duo chuckled. "You've got to be kidding me." He said.

"You actually think we would kill innocent people in order to bring about peace?"

Professor G smirked and turned to leave the room. "I'll let you think about it." And the doors shut behind him.

Ali turned to Duo and sighed. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know…with something like that," He pointed to the Gundam, "the people of Earth don't stand a chance." He sighed.

Ali turned and looked at the colossal creation before them. "I don't mind killing those who deserve it, but innocents? I…I can't do it."

Duo nodded. "Me neither." He sighed and turned to her. "We have to destroy it."

She nodded. "Yeah…" She turned to him. "It's Earth's only hope. Peace can not be brought with the shedding of innocent blood."

Duo nodded and offered his hand to his partner. She took it and they shook. "I'll get the bombs and hide them in my room."

She nodded. "I'll hack into the computer systems and alter the security cameras so you can get in."

Duo nodded. They both stared at one another for a moment.

"Be careful." They said at the same time. They both smiled, nodded and ran off in opposite directions.

With the bombs securely hidden underneath Duo's bed and the security camera's altered, Ali and Duo sat at the small table in the corner of the room watching the monitor of Ali's laptop.

"The camera's have shifts. My additions will go into effect as soon as the next shift starts." She explained.

"Great. So how long do we have?"

"Another couple of hours."

Duo nodded and leaned back into his chair. It's too bad we have to destroy it. That suit is amazing."

Ali nodded. "Yes. Maybe too amazing." She turned to him. "I'd love to be able to pilot it…at least once."

Duo nodded. "Oh me too. It would be awesome! And it can't be detected by radar? I mean come on! That's awesome!"

Ali giggled and nodded. She turned to watch the various people walk down the hall through her laptop. She sighed and turned to Duo. "This could really cost us, you know. Destroying something that Professor G. has been working on for years? He may even kill us."

Duo nodded and frowned. "I thought about that. And you're probably right." He sat up. "But we can't let Deathscythe be used to evil. We just can't."

She nodded and looked back at the screen. "I'll…I'll miss you…if…well, you know…"

Duo looked over at her. "Yeah…I'll miss you too."

She turned and their eyes locked. Suddenly, Ali found that she couldn't move or even think. All she could see was Duo's dark violet eyes. Duo smiled and found himself leaning forward.

"You know…this…this may be our last night among the living." He whispered as his lips drew nearer to hers.

She nodded. "Yeah…you're right. We…we may want to conceder this closely."

"There's so many things we…haven't…done…yet." Duo hesitated when his lips were hovering against hers.

"Yeah…haven't…done…" She muttered and their lips touched.

They pulled apart quickly and looked at each other. Duo smiled and stood up, pulling Ali with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again, this time with more passion. Ali melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Duo's neck. Duo pulled back again and looked at her with a smile and suddenly something occurred to him; something that he had known for years but never admitted it to himself. He ran his thumb against her cheek.

"I love you, Ali."

Alianna's eyes widened. She searched his eyes for any sign of a joke. When she found none, she smiled.

"You do?"

Duo nodded. "I have for a long time. I just…didn't want to admit it."

She chuckled slightly. "Why not? What's so wrong with being in love?"

Duo sighed and let go of her. He turned and walked back to watch the laptop screen. "Do you know why I'm called the God of Death?"

Ali shook her head and he chuckled darkly. "Because death follows me."

He turned back around and watched Ali's confused expression. He continued in a dark tone.

"In my life, everyone who has ever meant anything to me has died, but I'm still here. In every instance of death, I should have died too but I didn't." He smirked. "So I became the God of Death."

Ali smiled sadly and walked up to him. She placed her hands on either side of his face. "Well, since we're sharing…" She winked. "Do you know why they call me Goddess?"

He shook his head and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Well, when I was a child in the slums of L2, I had this friend. He was a religious man but he wasn't appreciated by the church. They said his ideals were too erratic. He was…sort of a father figure to me. He gave me food and a place to stay every once and a while. Anyway, he always used to tell me about this goddess. Her name was Anna and she loved to help the helpless. She had this power that could heal people when they were sick or hurt. Well, one day, when I was having dinner with him, he had a heart attack. I did what I could for him, but he was beyond my help. Before he died, he told me that I was like the goddess in his stories. I started crying and told him that I couldn't be like her because I couldn't heal him. And then he told me something that I will never forget."

Duo smiled. "What's that?"

Ali smiled. "He said, 'Death comes to us all. It is neither a sickness nor a sentence. It is simply an obstacle we all must over come.' After that, I added the name Anna to my first name and started calling myself The Goddess."

Duo smirked. "That's a great story." He said, stroking her cheek with his palm.

She nodded. "So in that since…" She winked. "We're a perfect pair. We cancel each other out."

Duo laughed and nodded. "You have a point." He leaned in to her again. "And..you did say pair didn't you?"

She smirked. "Yes. Because…believe it or not…I love you too."

He smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"You know…" he glanced over at the screen and back to her. "We still have an hour and a half…"

Ali smirked. "And…what are you suggesting, Mr. Maxwell?" She giggled as Duo pushed her backwards onto the bed.

"Oh…I don't know…" He laid her down and then joined her. "But I'm sure we can think of something…"

* * *

For the Jucier details of this "coming together" you can visit my website : you'll find the link on my profile page :

* * *

Duo collapsed on top of her, panting heavily. She released her grip on him with her legs and he rolled off of her onto the bed. She was trying desperately to catch her breath as she curled up next to him.

* * *

"Wow…" She breathed. 

Duo nodded trying to swallow. "Yeah…wow…"

She turned to him. "That was amazing…"

He chuckled and nodded. "I'll say." He turned over and smiled at her. He reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you, Alianna Westwood."

She smiled. "I love you too, Duo Maxwell."

Duo chuckled and leaned in for another kiss when a beeping filled the room. Ali sighed and turned over. The laptop was flashing.

"Show time…" She said and turned back to him.

He sighed, annoyed and nodded. "Duty calls."

They stood and pulled their clothes back on.

"You'll only have a few minutes to get all the bombs set." She explained as she sat back down in front of her laptop. "I'll be watching you the whole time and warn you if someone is coming."

He nodded. "Right. I'll be quick." He smiled at her and the shared one last kiss before he ran out of the room.

Ali turned her attention to the monitor and sighed. "Hurry, Duo…"

Duo ran down the corridor with the bombs securely tucked under his arms. Finding the hanger wasn't hard and he ducked in quickly. Quickly and quietly he attached all the bombs to various parts of the Gundam and then stood to admire his handy work.

"There," he wiped his forehead, "the bomb's are in place." He looked around and smirked. "That oughta do it." He looked down at the large face of Deathscythe and sighed.

"Sorry Deathscythe…but it's time for you to face the reaper." He jumped off of the Gundam and ran out of the hanger. He paused just outside the door and pushed the manual timer.

He froze. Nothing happened. He pushed it again. Still nothing.

"What!" He pushed it several more times. "It's not going off." He glared at the device in his hands. "C'mon you stupid bomb! Explode!"

"Duo!"

Duo jerked around and watched Professor G. walk out of the darkness.

* * *

Ali gasped when she saw Professor G.'s figure. 

"Oh no!" She exclaimed and ran out of her room and down the hall.

_I have to get there! I don't know what I'll do but I have to get there!_

* * *

"It's no use, I've removed the fuses." Professer G. said and dropped a handful of fuses to the floor. 

Duo shouted and threw the explosion device to the floor. "Damn it! You knew all along, didn't you!"

The professor shrugged. "Deathscythe is a piece of art. Why blow it up?"

Duo glared. "I won't let it be used for mass-murder."

"So," Professor G. moved forward and stole the gun Duo had tucked in his pants, "you would have killed me too?"

Duo glared. "If your plan gets carried out it will be the death of peace for the entire colony."

Ali's footsteps echoed down the hall. She came to a halt just before she ran into Professor G. He glanced at her and then turned back to Duo.

"Then why don't you outsmart me instead?" Duo raised a brow. "Steal Deathscythe!"

Duo's eyes widened. "What?"

"Forget about Operation Meteor." Professor G. said and tossed the gun back to Duo. "Go to Earth on your own…" He said and turned around "…as death."

Duo and Ali stared after the old man as he walked back down the darkened hall. Duo turned to Ali and they locked eyes.

"'Death' sounds better than mass-murder." He said with a sad expression.

Ali sighed and nodded. She stared into his eyes for a long time before she smiled. "Good luck, Duo."

He smiled and nodded to her before turning and running back into the hanger. Ali moved and watched him climb inside. Before the cockpit closed, he waved at her and then he was gone. She watched the suit fly up through the metal shaft until it disappeared.

"I hear the Earth Alliance has a new department."

Ali jerked around to see Professor G. standing behind her.

"The Earth Alliance?"

He nodded. "Under Treize Khushrenada. He calls them the Specials. They believe in the true form of war. You'd fit right in."

She sighed and then nodded. "How do I get there?"


	5. Chapter 5

Just a little note before I get started with this chapter. You all know what happened during the war so I won't bother rewriting it all. I am, however, going to relive some key moments that we all know and love. The only difference is, they will include pieces of Alianna also. So bare with me, this chapter is going to have a lot of snippets of the series. I apologize if not everything is word for word. I'm doing this from memory after all

**

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE**

**: This is taken from Episode 11: The Whereabouts of Happiness :**

Professor G. provided Alianna with a shuttle and she made her way down to Earth. It wasn't hard for her to get a job working under Treize and she learned the military ways quickly. She soon became one of the top soldiers. Months passed and she missed Duo. She heard about his exploits on T.V. and in newspapers but it wasn't the same. She had also come into contact with several of the other Gundam pilots but it was not for milk and cookies. There was typically death and destruction when they met.

One night, she sat in her room and watched the stars twinkle, missing space…missing Deathscythe…but most of all missing Duo.

"I'm pathetic…" She said to the stars. "Duo's out there right now, defending the colonies and trying to put OZ in their place, and what I'm I doing? Working for them. I'm working for the very people I hate!" She stood and glared at her surroundings.

She was living in the barracks at an OZ base near Arabia. She stomped over to her bed determined to sleep off her anger when a knock sounded on her door. She walked to it and opened it. Standing on the other side was Lady Une.

"Ma'am!" Ali saluted quickly.

Une returned the salute and smirked. "You have a mission."

Ali moved aside so Une could come in and shut the door.

"We've received word that there are some rebels hiding in a secret base in the middle of the desert. We're sending troops in to set bombs around the village there in an attempt to bring them out."

Ali nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

Duo arrived in the secret base with Quatre Raberba Winner and the Maganac Corps by midday. Duo jumped out of his Gundam and joined Quatre and Rashid, the leader of the Maganac, on the landing.

"It's totally our fault!" Duo said when he heard them talking about the fault of their last mission.

Duo felt ridicules that he couldn't stop Lady Une. He was a Gundam pilot wasn't he? Why couldn't he stop her?

Rashid continued on, something about the Gundam's being the saviors of the world, but Duo wasn't listening much. He was trying to think of a way to stop Une.

"…if that's okay with you, Duo." Quatre was saying.

Duo snapped out of his day dream and quickly processed that Quatre was asking if they could fix up his Gundam. He smirked and placed his hands behind his head.

"It's alright by me. I appreciate all you're doing for us." He told Rashid.

The tall man nodded. "It's really no problem. It won't take long."

Duo and Quatre, after watching the celebrations on the surface for a while, retired to a private room where they could talk. They discussed their mission and how, when, why they received their Gundam's.

"So…it's just the same." Duo sighed.

"Yeah, word for word." Quatre leaned back on the bed he was sitting on.

"I just don't get it…" Duo shook his head.

Alianna followed the leaders of her platoon going deeper into the desert. The sand storm was just dwindling out and she was only just able to see the village as they approached. A small screen turned on in her window and her commander spoke to her.

"We'll be arriving shortly. I want you to help with the bombs." He said.

"Yes, Sir." Ali said and the picture flashed out. She watched the village grow closer as she sat in her mobile suit.

_I wanted to avoid hurting innocents…what am I doing?_

They arrived in the village and Ali joined her commander on the ground.

"Can I help you?" said an older man wearing a turban as he approached them. Ali didn't recognize him, but it wasn't difficult to tell that he was in charge.

"I was just hoping my troops can rest here and maybe have some food and water." Her commander was saying.

"We'll do what we can." The man replied.

Her commander nodded to her and Ali walked back to the large trucks that had traveled with them. Pulling out a crate and with the help of another soldier, Ali lugged the large bomb down a remote street in the village. They set it on the ground and her companion rushed off to find another.

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_Ali cursed herself. _I should blow it up…just blow myself up with it. They can say it was a malfunction…_ She leaned up to wipe her brow. She wasn't used to the heat of the desert. She glanced up and thought she saw the flash of a braid in one of the upper windows. She gasped softly.

_Duo?_

Then she smirked. If Duo was here, that meant that none of the people would be hurt – he would see to that – and she could remain "loyal" to OZ. She realized now, why she was working for them. They could teach her what Professor G. couldn't: How to work with a team. She could bide her time and take what they gave her when the time came. She smiled, satisfied and glanced back up at the window. She wiped her brow, as she originally intended to do, and let it linger just slightly to indicate the smallest of waves before she walked away.

* * *

Duo smirked when he saw the wave. She always could be subtle, but why is she working for OZ? Doesn't she hate them? 

"Do you know her?" Quatre asked quietly.

Duo nodded gravely. "Yes." He paused, not sure how much he should reveal. "…she was trained with me. I've known her since I was 12."

Quatre's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, Duo. It must be hard watching a friend join those you hate."

Duo sighed. "I'm not sure she has…" He turned to the blond pilot. "She saw me, just now. I know she did. If she was really one of them, she would have ratted on us."

Quatre thought for a moment. "So what do you think she's doing?"

Duo turned back to the empty street. "I'm not sure…"

**: This is from Episode 17: Betrayed By Home, Far Away :**

Duo and Quatre sat sitting in one of Quatre's many mansions watching the news as OZ declared its intentions of "peace" with the colonies.

"I can't believe it…" Duo said.

Quatre glared at the screen and stood up. "They're invading the colonies under the guise of peace!" He said outraged. He turned to Duo. "We have to stop them."

Duo and Quatre ran through the forest to the place they hid their Gundam's and entered the carrier.

"We have to fight for the colonies!" Duo said.

"Yes. We must return to space!" Quatre added.

* * *

Ali was awoken suddenly by a bright flashing red light and alarm bells going off. Groggily she shot out of bed and grabbed at her uniform jacket. She had gotten in the habit of sleeping in her uniform just in case of emergencies. She pulled her jacket on as she ran down the hall, trying, and failing to tidy her messy hair. She had only recently cut it short so the ends barley grazed her collar. Having it long was far too much hassle in a war. She burst into the command center of the base with her uniform completely on. 

"What's going on here?" She demanded.

A rather frightened looking young man turned to her. "Oh, Lieutenant!" He saluted. "We're being attacked by two Gundam's!" He said and pointed to the screens.

Ali ran to them and sighed when she saw the figures. "Zero Two and Zero Four, eh?"

_Duo…_

She stood upright and turned to the man before her. "Have you deployed the troops?"

"Yes, Ma'am. They're going out to meet them now."

Ali nodded and turned to watch the battle.

_How can I justify sending troops out to destroy the man with whom I agree the most?_ She thought. She sighed as she watched the pilots fight.

It seemed like hours had passed and Ali had tears in her eyes. Participating in the fighting was one thing, watching it seemed surreal. She sighed as she watched the Gundam's take more and more damage.

"Ma'am!" She turned when a young woman ran into the room. "Look, on TV!" She turned on a small screen in the room.

"Word has reached us that the Gundam's are attacking various OZ bases across the world," said the man on the screen. "We would like to announce that the actions of the Gundam's are not the feelings of Colony D. We are currently working along side OZ in a search for peace, and so if OZ conceder the Gundam's their enemy, then they are ours as well. We ask the other colonies to follow us in this step."

Ali felt her heart sink. The colonies were buying into the ploy of OZ. She worked with them, she knew better than to believe their lies of peace. She turned back to the Gundam's. She knew they had heard the announcement because they were fighting even harder than before. Ali nearly gasped aloud when she watched the Gundam Sandrock take a hit and land hard on the ground. Deathscythe was soon to follow.

"Look! We're winning!" One soldier cheered.

Ali glared at him. "Far from it. These Gundam's are desperate. They will not rest until OZ…until we are defeated." She watched the screens again. Sure enough, another Gundam showed up. Ali had never met the pilot before, but she had seen the Gundam before. "Send word through-out the base. I want every available man out there in a mobile suit."

"But…but we're-"

"If you say winning, then I'll order you to go out and join our comrades on the battle field and then you can tell me if we're winning after we're all dead." She glared.

He closed his mouth and hit the alarm. More suits began filtering out of the base and Ali watched the Gundam's take them out, one by one. Turning on the screens again, she could see Wing Zero and Heavyarms fighting elsewhere. She smiled. They were coming together. She turned back to the screens and spoke into the now empty room.

"I may not be able to do much for you, Duo…but I can do this much…" She sighed and opened the gates to let the reinforcements out. She watched them attack the Gundam's without affect. She watched as Deathscythe and Altron jumped down, no doubt to claim a shuttle for their own.

"Why aren't you leaving Sandrock?" She asked the screen. The Gundam was walking forward.

A stunned silence fell over her when she realized what was happening. She sighed and looked down at the controls. "I knew we weren't winning…" She said just as the explosion went off.

**: This is from Episode 19: Assault on Barge :**

Ali watched the screen as the transporter that supposedly held a Gundam approached the colony. She had just been given orders to send her men out and capture it. It was hard for her to swallow. After spending weeks in the hospital from her last encounter with a Gundam she wasn't sure she was ready to counter one again. She wasn't even sure which one of them was inside until Deathscythe emerged.

"Oh Duo…you don't know what you're up against…" She muttered as she watched him battle the newly created Mobile Dolls. It wasn't long before he was captured and she watched as they began towing him back her colony, Colony C102. She turned to the others in her control room.

"I'm going down to intercept the pilot. Inform the commander I will have interrogation room 195 ready for the questioning of the Gundam pilot."

"Yes, Capitan."

Ali left the room and walked down the hall. She was anxious to see Duo, but she couldn't show it. As far as anyone was concerned, they were enemies; and she was good at her job. She had just received her third promotion in three months and the thought made her laugh darkly.

_If only they knew my plan…_

She stood in the interrogation room and waited for them to bring in Duo. It felt like ages since she had seen him. She had grown so much – mentally if not physically. She felt so much older than she really was. Fourteen and already a Capitan in the OZ military.

_What would Duo say?_ She laughed at the thought. He would probably tease her and call her an over achiever. She smiled, remembering their times together. But this visit was not for pleasantries. She was to be there to…restrain him.

The doors opened and in walked her commander followed by two guards that were holding Duo. His arms were tied around his back and he looked exhausted; he could barely hold his head up. He glanced up and they locked eyes. Ali was sure that had he been stronger, he would have killed her. She had done some horrible things in her duty to OZ. They sat him down roughly on the chair and she stood behind him as the interrogation began. Ali could barely keep her mind on the conversation; she kept sneaking glances at Duo. She wished she could comfort him; help him to rest, it was obvious he needed it, but she knew that was impossible. He was their prisoner…_her_ prisoner…She sighed at the thought.

_It was never supposed to be this way…_

* * *

Duo glared at the man in front of him. He answered the questions, though sometimes he yelled them, and continued to glare. He didn't dare look back at Ali, even though part of him wanted to. He was starting to question whether she was still on his side or not. He had seen the things she had done, and whether she was under orders or not, that was no excuse. The commander glared at him after just stating something about not being able to win. 

_The typical bad guy stuff…_Duo mused.

He glared.

"I'll see you all in HELL!" He shouted and suddenly felt a hand to his back and he lost consciousness.

Ali walked down the hall with a neutral expression on her face. She had just thrown her best friend in jail and now she was ordered to ready his execution. She wanted to shoot herself, not him. She heard shots up ahead and she pulled her gun. She snuck to the corner and quickly turned it. She found herself staring into the barrel of Heero Yuy's gun who, in turn, was staring at hers.

"You're here for Duo?" She asked.

Heero grunted his reply.

She lowered her gun and stepped aside. "He's down that way." She pointed behind her.

He surveyed her for a moment, unsure.

"Can I just ask you one thing?"

Heero stared at her.

"Hit me."

Heero, eyes showing his understanding, nodded. He took his empty hand and formed a fist.

"Thank you." She said just as the fist came into contact with her face. She fell to the floor and Heero ran passed her.

_Good…now they won't think I let him…_She said and collapsed on the floor.

* * *

Duo awoke a few minutes later in a cell. 

"Nice…" he groaned and pushed himself up. "They could have been gentler." He moaned and sat against the wall.

Suddenly, he heard some voices, a shot, and the door opened. The guard was flung inside and there, standing silhouetted in the light, stood Heero Yuy.

"Hey, what do ya know?" Duo smirked. "Hey Heero."

Heero pulled his gun and raised it to him.

Duo chuckled. "You're just in time," he pushed himself to a standing position. "They were just about to execute me. If I'm gonna die, I'd rather it be you than anyone." He closed his eyes and held out his chest. "Go on, shoot me."

Heero stared and his finger began to squeeze the trigger.

"Hell, you're really going to shoot me aren't you?" Duo gasped.

Heero, always emotionless, shrugged. "If you want me to."

The two stared for a moment then Heero turned to look out the door. "You're left arm's still okay right?" He asked and tossed the gun to Duo before picking up a machine gun and helping the braided man to walk out.

"So how are we gonna get outta here?" Duo asked.

"I came here to kill you," Heero looked down at him. "I hadn't thought up an escape plan."

**: This is from Episode 36: Sanc Kingdom's Collapse :**

Alianna sat calmly in the jet that was taking her to the Sanc Kingdom; the jet she had stolen. She was tired of causing death with no real goal other than conquering. She couldn't do it anymore. If she was going to kill, it was going to be because it was better for the world if she did. She smirked through the window as the white towers of the Sanc Castle came into view.

"I should have done this months ago." She smiled and remembered what had happened only moments before.

_"That's an order, Capitan! You must attack the Sanc Kingdom!"_

_"I refuse to attack a kingdom whose whole goal in life is peace!" She yelled back. She held her gun at her commander. "Consider this my resignation." She said and fired the gun._

She almost laughed. It seemed ironic that those she had served for so long were now her enemy. It felt good. The jet landed and she was escorted to the castle. Being asked to wait in the lounge, she thought about what she was doing. She knew it was right, that Miss Relena had ideal visions of peace, but did she want to be a passivist? She stood when she heard footsteps. The door opened and a tall woman with blue hair walked in. Ali smiled.

"Noin? It's good to see you again."

Lucrezia Noin smirked. "Ali…what are you doing here?"

Ali tossed an OZ badge across the floor. "I couldn't take it anymore."

Noin smiled as Ali continued. "I've come to pledge my services to Her Majesty."

The tall soldier nodded. "I understand. Come with me."

The two walked through the many halls of the palace before stopping in front of Relena's office. Noin pushed the doors open and walked in, saluting to Relena.

"Miss Relena, an ex-OZ soldier is here to see you."

"Ex-OZ…?" Relena muttered as Ali walked in.

"You're highness," She bowed and smiled. "My name is Alianna Westwood. I've come to beg your forgiveness for my wrong doings, and pledge my loyalty to you and the Sanc Kingdom."

Relena surveyed her for a moment and then smiled. "I accept your pledge. But please, why have you come here? Why now?"

"I have come for two reasons." Ali rose. "One, I am tired of causing pain with no light at the end of the tunnel. And two, I came to warn you that an attack on your kingdom is eminent."

Relena nodded. "Noin has already informed me of this."

Ali glanced at Noin with appreciation and smiled. "I'll do as you command, Miss Relena."

The princess nodded. "Thank you, Alianna."

The soldiers came fast, faster than Ali had ever remembered seeing soldiers come. She stood with Noin in the bay, both inside the cockpits of two white Taurus, waiting.

""We must protect Miss Relena at all costs." Noin said into the speaker.

"And protect her, we will." Ali glared at the on coming troops.

The barrage of bullets came like lightning. There seemed to be no safe place and everything was happening in a blur. Ali watched as mobile suits fell before her and even more fell around her. She tried to block out the death she was causing and think only of the peace it would bring. Sandrock arrived just in time, and she was grateful to see Quatre again.

"You came just in time!" She smiled into the communication screen.

Quatre's picture flashed in her screen. "I'm just glad I'm not too late!"

The battle lasted long and hard. Ali could see explosions coming from the forest and knew it must be Heero. That thought encouraged her some how. More and more mobile suits fell and most of them were fighting on the side of the Sanc kingdom. A ray of hope shone through the darkness when Relena's face appeared on a screen in the corner of Ali's mobile suit window. She listened intently, as did the others, when Relena declared that she was surrendering to the Romefeller foundation.

"What! She can't do that!" Ali screamed outraged.

"It's the only way she can truly bring about the passifist nation she believes in." Noin said sadly.

Ali sighed and bowed her head. "For this day forward, I vow to bring peace to Earth and the colonies, no matter what the cost." She muttered through clenched teeth.

**:This is from Episode 43: Target: Earth:**

Duo reclined in his chair and sighed. On board the Space Fortress Peacemillion, Duo flew with Noin, Quatre and Trowa. He smiled. It was nice having the gang together, even if it wasn't complete. He enjoyed hanging out with Quatre and Trowa, well, since he lost his memory it was important to have friends around.

"Man, this is the life." He said.

Noin smiled at him then glanced down at the screens.

"Miss Noin, we have a shuttle approaching us." One of the men said.

"An enemy?" She asked.

"Naw," Howard walked up behind her. "If it was an enemy we would have been attacked long ago."

Duo sat up and glanced at the screen as Noin opened a communications. When Sally's face appeared on screen Duo smirked and left to meet them in the M.S. bay. On the way down the hall, Duo met Quatre and Trowa and he quickly filled them in on their visitors. Quatre's face lit up.

"Oh good! We'll all be together again!" He smiled and practically dragged Trowa and Duo along with him. They walked into the bay just as Wufei and Heero were climbing out of Peacemillion.

"Wufei! Heero!" Quatre practically giggled as he floated down the launch to them.

"Mind if we stay here a while?" Wufei asked.

"Not at all!" Quatre smiled warmly. "I'm just glad we can all be together again." He said as Duo and Trowa joined them.

* * *

Alianna lagged slightly behind the others. She was greatful they had caught up with Peacemillion but now she was nervous. Sally walked into the room and looked around. 

"Ali? Shouldn't you be out by now?" She asked.

Ali sighed and sat down. "I…yeah…"

Sally smiled softly and walked in to sit next to her. "What's wrong? Are you nervous about seeing Duo?"

Ali leaned back against her chair and closed her eyes. "…Yeah. I've done a lot of things against him since the war started, Sally. What if he hates me?"

Sally shrugged. "That's for the two of you to work out. But something tells me he won't. You've done a lot of good since you're time in OZ you know." The taller woman stood. "Come on." She offered a hand.

Ali smiled and took it. "Alright…if you say so." She followed Sally to the exit and watched her float out. She paused when she saw the five pilots talking on the ramp.

_He looks the same…_She smiled. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly before following Sally.

The pilots had just turned to head into the main rooms of the craft when she landed. They turned to face her. Heero shrugged and followed Wufei out of the bay. Quatre smiled widely and ran to his female friend.

"Ali! You're alive!" He exclaimed and embraced her.

The brunette smiled and hugged her friend. "Yes, I'm alright. I'm just lucky Sally found me before I sank to deep." She shuttered remembering the horrible crash her mobile suit had taken into the ocean. She herself had thought she was a goner.

Trowa nodded to her with a small smile, which she returned. Her eyes locked with Duo's and they shared a private moment for a while. Quatre noticed this and quickly pulled Trowa out of the room with himself, leaving the two alone.

Ali felt even more nervous than she had been before. Staring into those violet eyes brought something out in her, something she hadn't felt in a year; something she used to be.

"Hello Duo." She said and smiled pleasantly.

Duo nodded with his arms across his chest. "Ali…" Then he smiled. "It's good to see you."

Ali felt herself sigh with relief. She walked slowly to him and looked in his eyes. "I've missed you."

"Me too" He smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

She gladly returned the embrace and finally let the tears that had been threatening to fall for so long, leak down her cheeks. Duo pulled back and smirked at her.

"Hey, what's with the long face?"

She shook her head and wiped her tears. "I'm not sure even I know." They laughed softly and walked back into the ship with his arm draped around her shoulders and her arm wrapped around his waist.

* * *

Peacemillion was comfortable, but Duo couldn't let himself get distracted. He was having a hard enough time with Ali around, he couldn't let the comforts of the ship add to his distraction; the war was still going on, after all. He smiled as he watched Ali working with Noin on the computers. She really was beautiful…everything he remembered and more. She was stronger now, visibly so, and her hair was short. He liked it, it suited her. Though he would miss running his fingers through it. He shook his head. He had to stop thinking about that stuff. It wasn't until he stopped shaking his head that he realized people were staring and someone was talking to him. 

"Huh?" He jerked up and looked at the figure next to him.

"I asked if you wanted to come down to the cafeteria with me and get some coffee…" Ali said, a little cautiously.

Duo laughed at himself and stood up. "Sure."

The two walked down the halls to the cafeteria in silence until Ali abruptly stopped. She turned to Duo and grabbed his arm.

"Duo, I can't do this anymore."

Duo sighed. He didn't have to ask, he was dealing with the same thing. "We have to, Ali. There's a war going on."

Ali nodded and let go of his arms. "I know. I'm not asking you to forget, or even avoid, the war. I've been fighting it too, you know." She paused, considering her words. "Duo, I love you. I can't go another day fighting without making sure you still know that."

Duo smiled and reached over to cup her face in his hand. "I do know that. There were some times that I questioned what side you were on, but I never questioned your feelings for me." He leaned in to her. "I love you too." He whispered and kissed her softly.

She melted and nearly protested when he pulled away. She took in a deep breath and let it out again. "I'm glad we have that settled." She said softly.

He nodded and smirked. "Me too." He brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "By the way, I don't think I've told you yet…I like your hair."

**: This is from Episode 49: The Final Victor :**

Ali watched out the window from her mobile suit as Libra changed positions and began heading back into space. She laughed out loud. Earth would be safe. She gasped when she realized that a large chuck had detached and was now falling to Earth.

"That piece can destroy a lot of land!" She heard Quatre grunted through the speakers, the wound from fighting Dorothy acting up.

"We have to stop it!" Duo added. Ali watched the Gundam's fly into the piece to start dismantling it. She joined them and smashed as much as she could with her cannons.

"It isn't working! It's taking too long!" She called into the speaker.

"We have to keep trying!" Trowa said.

"We can't let it fall on Earth!" Wufei added.

The Gundam's and mobile suits fought long and hard, trying to destroy the waste before it could crash into the Earth. It wasn't until Zechs destroyed the main power source that it actually began to make a difference. Ali could feel the blast but still saw the large chuck falling.

"Heero has the beam cannon!" She heard Wufei's voice.

"Roger that, come on! We don't wanna get in Heero's way." Quatre smiled. The Gundams and Mobile Suits flew out into open space and watched it fall with Heero in front of it.

"Can Zero handle the heat of the atmosphere?" Ali asked.

"It better. He's our last hope." Duo said.

It was as though time stopped. Ali watched the Gundam and the large piece of metal flying into the earth. Both were heating up and turning red. Then a large flash. Heero's cannon went off and the blast lit up all of space with a brilliant blaze. They watched with baited breath and then, the chuck exploded into millions of pieces.

"YES!" Ali shouted and laughed along with the others.

"Heero did it!" Quatre cheered.

"He made it out!" Duo called and they watched as Wing Zero flew out of the explosion.

"He made it, naturally." Wufei smirked.

"The earth is safe!" Trowa smiled.

* * *

Ali sighed and gazed up into the sky. She smiled happily as she stood just outside of the airport in her soft blue suit, waiting for Relena to board her plane. She had taken up a job with her since the war ended as he personal assistant. A vibration in her pocket singled that her cell phone was ringing. She picked it up and smiled at the name across her screen. Duo Maxwell. She pushed talk and held it to her ear. 

"Hello Duo."

A familiar chuckle sounded through the line. "Is Relena off yet?"

"Not yet," Ali smiled. "We're just getting ready to leave."

"Great. So, how long will you be in space?"

Ali smiled and leaned back against the wall. "I'm not sure. It depends on how everything goes really. Relena is presenting her idea about the Mars Terraforming project."

Duo nodded, even though she couldn't see it. "Well, there's a cup of coffee waitin' for ya as soon as you get back."

She smiled. "I'd like that." Off in the distance, Ali saw Relena walking towards her and she stood upright. "Sorry Duo, Relena's coming. I need to go."

"Right. Have fun…love you."

She smiled and blushed softly. "Love you too. Bye." She hung up her phone and placed it back in her pocket as Relena approached.

"Ready, Alianna?" Relena asked as she drew nearer.

Ali smiled and nodded. "Of course." She replied and followed Relena onto the plane.

* * *

Okay, so...what did you think? The next chapter will be from Endless Waltz and it may or may not be more detailed. Also, the next chapter will most likely be the last one unless I get suggestions that say otherwise. I'd really appreciate some input, if you don't mind. Anyway, I sure hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out within the next week (that is, if I survive my finals...-.-;; ) 


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this chapter contains tid-bits from the ending of Endless Waltz, HOWEVER, I have taken pieces from both the anime and the manga. Most of the words are from the anime, but I like the ending in the manga better (where Heero becomes Relena's bodyguard) so that's what I'm using. Okay, hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

CHAPTER SIX**

Alianna collapsed against the large plush arm chair in the large lounge of the Darlian mansion. She was exhausted. Now that the war was over, Relena had been so busy with conferences and press releases that Ali hadn't had time to sit down all week! Even as it was, Relena was about to begin her talk on the Mars Terraforming Project and Alianna had to be there for the whole thing. She glanced at the clock in the corner of the room and sighed; five minutes. She stood up again, her feet aching for some relief, and stood in front of the full length mirror before her. She straightened the collar on her lilac business sit, straightened her skirt and smoothed down her hair just as Relena was coming down the stairs.

Ali turned with her usual smile and watched as Relena spouted off orders to Pagan as he quickly jots them all down on his typical notepad. Of course, Heero was never more than a few steps behind her. Ali could never quite get over the look of Heero in a black suit and sunglasses. He always looked so professional and if it wasn't for Duo (and the fact that Heero was madly in love with Relena), Ali just might have gone for him. She approached the stairs and waited for Relena to join her.

"And lastly, I'd like you to move Monday's meeting to tomorrow so I can have at least a little time off." She finished.

"Yes, Miss Relena." Pagan bowed and rushed off. Relena smiled tiredly and turned to Alianna. "Ready, Ali?" She asked.

Ali smiled. "As always, Miss Relena." She bowed and moved so Relena could walk past her. "Yuy." Ali acknowledged as Heero passed.

"Hn" he grunted and hurried to keep up with Relena.

Ali held in her smile. Heero, the perfect soldier, hurrying to catch up with a senator. She shook her head as she followed them. "You're plane is waiting for you at the landing, Miss Relena," Ali said, holding her clipboard and reading from it, "and the conference begins at 9, giving you just enough time to get there and get you're notes together before it begins."

Relena nodded through-out the speech and finally sighed. "This is getting tiresome."

Ali smirked. "Forgive me, Miss Relena, but you're the one who asked for this job."

Relena chuckled. "Yes I know. Anyway, we better hurry."

Alianna, Heero and Relena all piled into her limo and it pulled out of the drive. Heero and Relena talked in hushed tones as Ali stared out the window. She couldn't help but wonder where Duo was at that moment. She hadn't seen much of him during the 'Mariemaia Incident' and she was wondering how he was dealing with normal life. Little did she know, at that very moment, Duo was doing anything but experiencing "normal life;" In fact, he was in the process of preparing his Gundam to be destroyed.

* * *

"There!" He exclaimed and jumped from the cockpit to the ground. "Finnished." He turned to Quatre and Trowa. "You guys ready with yours yet?" 

Quatre jumped from Sandrock and smiled. "Yeah, it's all ready to go."

Trowa soon joined them with a nod.

"Good," Duo said and looked up at Deathscythe, "I'm gonna miss you pal." He smiled and turned to his friends. "We'd better get out of range."

Quatre and Trowa nodded and the three friends walked out of the clearing and up to a small cliff that over looked the valley. Duo sighed as he looked out on the three Gundams in the valley as he fingered the small metal device in his hand.

"Ali should be here."

Trowa and Quatre turned to look at him and Quatre blinked. "Why?"

Duo sighed and looked at the device he held. "Because she was just to close as Deathscythe as I was."

Trowa moved forward and placed a hand on Duo's shoulder. "Call her."

Duo shook his head. "No…she's on a plane heading to a press conference with Heero and Relena."

Quatre smiled. "Call her anyway. She may not be able to come, but at least she'll know."

Duo smiled at his friends and nodded. He dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out the small cell phone. He dialed a number he knew by heart and listened as it rang.

* * *

Ali's phone rang and startled her. Relena turned around just as they were walking up the stairs to enter the plane. 

"Something wrong?" She asked.

Ali looked down at the phone. "It's Duo." She said, shocked. She looked up to Relena and smiled. "Go ahead. I'm right behind you."

Relena nodded and entered the plane. Ali followed but remained in the attendants room. She placed the phone to her ear and pressed 'talk.'

"Hello?"

"Hey, Al."

Ali smiled at the familier voice on the other end. "Duo…is something wrong?"

"Well, I know you're busy, so I won't keep you long." He paused as he started at the Gundams. "I just thought you'd want to know that Deathscythe is about to meet the reaper."

Ali's eyes widened for a moment before she sighed with a sad smile. "I suppose it's time then."

Duo grunted. "I'd ask you to come and say goodbye…"

"I understand." She smiled to herself. "Thanks anyway. Tell him I said goodbye."

Duo chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, I will." He hung up the phone and turned to Quatre and Trowa with a smirk before turning to Deathscythe.

"Well Deathscythe, old buddy, this is it!" He said and held out the device in front of him. "Oh yeah, and Ali says goodbye." He added just as he pushed the button.

The explosion shook the hill sides and the Gundams were blown to pieces.

"Looks like I'm back to being nameless." Trowa said sadly.

"Trowa sounds good to me. You should keep it." Quatre smiled.

"I agree!" Duo piped up, "Names are things given to you by other people. There's no need worrying about it." He turned to his friends. "The important thing is that we have a place to go home too, right?"

Trowa and Quatre smiled. "Right." They said together.

Duo turned back to the remains of the Gundams. "Hmm…" He jumped from the cliff and ran into the rubble.

Trowa and Quatre watched him with suspicion before following.

"What're you doing, Duo?" Quatre asked, watching Duo pick up various pieces of Gundanium from the ground.

"I just got a really interesting idea…" He smirked and turned to Quatre. "Hey Quat, mind if I borrow a few hundred bucks?"

* * *

Alianna smiled as she watched from behind the stage as Relena gave her speech about the Mars Terraforming Project. She had to admit, it was a brilliant idea. She had to suppress a giggle when she saw Heero fighting off a rather persistent reporter who "only wanted answers". If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn that Heero would just kill the man and be over with it. The conference didn't go nearly as long as she was thinking and soon they were back on the plane and headed back to Relena's mansion for some long awaited sleep. 

Ali smiled as she watched out of the window at the passing clouds. It reminded her of being in a mobile suit, only no where near as fast. It saddened her somewhat that mobile suits were being destroyed. She'd miss piloting them. It was probably for the better, she knew this, but it was still slightly sad.

The plane landed without incident and Ali stood to begin gathering Relena's things. She paused when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Relena staring at her, her eyes shining.

"What is it, Miss Relena?"

Relena smiled and approached her. She took the things out of Ali's hands and looked up at her. "I'll take care of this. You just go outside."

Ali blinked, confused. She turned to Heero in search of understanding but he only grunted and slid his sunglasses over his eyes again. She turned back to Relena and opened her mouth to question her when Relena pushed her through the isles.

"Go on, Ali. Just go outside." She said.

Ali began to protest until she saw what she was being pushed to. Duo was standing at the foot of the stairs just outside of the plane. She smiled and, with a playful glare to Relena, she walked down the stairs and met Duo. He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I'm surprised to see you. I thought you were with Deathscythe."

Duo shrugged. "Detonation only takes a few minutes." He smiled.

Ali nodded. "I suppose you're right."

Duo smirked. "How was the conference?"

Ali sighed, exasperatedly. "Tiring. I just want to go home and sleep."

Duo's smirk grew and he suppressed a chuckle. Ali blinked and crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it? I know that smile…" She couldn't help but giggle.

"Listen Ali," Duo said and moved closer to her, "We've been through a lot, right?"

Ali nodded, confused.

"Well, all this action has made me think. What do I really want to do once the war is over? I've thought about this a lot since the war started and I've never really been able to come up with a stable answer." He reached her and locked his fingers with hers. "Except one." His eyes met hers. "You."

Ali blinked. "Me?"

Duo nodded. "You're the only thing that has ever made since to me. After everything that's happened, you've always been there. You've been a constant." He chuckled darkly. "You're the one who scared away the God of Death."

Ali smiled and nodded, admittedly.

Duo sighed and looked deep into her eyes. "Ali…I love you. I have for the past two years. And…there's only one real way I can think of to show you just how much I love you." He backed up and lowered himself to one knee.

Ali felt faint. She jerked her head back to the plane and saw Relena and Heero smirking down at her. She glared at them and turned back to Duo, who had pulled out a box and was holding it in front of her.

"Alianna Westwood…" He smiled and Ali closed her eyes in anticipation, "…will you marry me?" He finished and Ali felt a wave of relief flow through her.

The more rational part of her brain was screaming at her that it should have been obvious. She knew he was purposing, she shouldn't be so stupid, but the natural woman in her was screaming at the rational side to shut up and commenced in giggling profusely. She opened her eyes, letting a single tear fall down her cheek.

"Duo…we're just kids."

Duo chuckled and shook his head. "According to the law, maybe, but you and I both know that we're more grown up than over half the adults in this world. Why else do you think we were able to get such prominent jobs?"

Ali couldn't help it; she laughed. Duo was right. If it wasn't for her maturity, she never would have received the job as Relena's personal attendant; and surely Duo wouldn't be working salvage and repair at his own privately owned shop. "Yeah…okay you're right." She looked down at him and smiled. "Yes." She said at last.

Behind her, she heard Relena squeak in excitement and Heero's grunt of approval but she resisted turning around. Duo stood up and held her close, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled back, he opened the box he was holding. Ali looked down and gasped. The ring inside was a silvery color with small black "wings" on the top. And right in the center of the wings was a sizable red stone. Ali studied it closely and turned to Duo.

"Duo, is this-"

Duo nodded. "It's Deathscythe, or what's left of him anyway. I used the scrap from his destruction to make the ring."

Ali felt herself tear up. "Then this is…" She pointed to the stone.

"The glass from his eyes." Duo smiled and held Ali closely.

"Duo, how'd you afford this?"

Duo chuckled. "Well…let's just say we'll be working pretty hard for the next few years to pay Quatre back." Ali opened her mouth to protest until Duo silenced her with a kiss. When he pulled back, she was out of breath. "I love you, Ali." He said, "Don't ever forget that."

Ali sighed and placed the ring on her finger. She studied it for a moment, amazed at how wonderful it looked there, and wrapped her arms around Duo tightly. "I won't, Duo. I promise." She looked him in the eyes. "And I love you too."

He smiled and leaned down and their lips touched in a passionate kiss. Both Ali and Duo knew that at this moment everything was perfect. Maybe war really was the best way to find peace; after all, it brought them together. What could be more peaceful than true love?

**The End**

**

* * *

**

Okay, there it is! Done at last. So what do you think? I hope you've enjoyed it! **  
**


End file.
